An Extreme Game of Truth or Dare
by Artiste007
Summary: Time travel. Marauders sans Peter, Lily, mb Snape. Golden Trio, mb Draco, Ginny, Luna and Neville... Next gen. T to be extremely safe! Probably K ... but you know how dares are... there could be things
1. Chapter 1

An Extreme Game of Truth or Dare

Players: Marauders gen.—James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, maybe Severus…

Golden trio gen.—Golden trio, Ginny, Neville, Luna… Draco too

Next gen.—All descendants (in order: Teddy, Vic, Molly, Dom, Louis, Fred, James, Lucy, Roxanne, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily) Including, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander.

**Summary: I suck at this… One of my first fics so please be nice! (AND READ) If you could review and maybe love it, that would be great too. I am trying to get everyone together—Marauders era sans Peter, Golden trio plus other OoP 3 (DADA,) and all next gen plus Malfoy and Scamander twins.**

_Disclaimer: Just a lazy author with an idea and too lazy to come up with own universe and characters. Definitely not the awesomely dawesome J.K… _

Marauder's Era

"POTTER!" roared Lily as she trampled into the common room.

"Hi Lilykins! Come to say yes to a date?" James answered as he raised an eyebrow suggestively and ran a hand through his hair.

"NO! Would please explain to me why all my things say Lily _Potter_ instead of Lily Evans?"

"Uhh… you doodled in your stuff while day dreaming about me?" answered James rather pleased with himself.

"I bloody well did not do that to all my things!" Lily answered as she turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Oh, ah see, well that was me…"

Both Lily and James turned to look at Sirius who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere at James's side.

"Oh. Well… WHY?" asked Lily.

"Do tell dear Padfoot. Also reveal where you learned to write in such an elegant and completely girly hand," added James as he browsed through Lily's books looking for something about him in the corners _not by Sirius._

"Tell what?" asked Remus as he also appeared out of nowhere and stole the books from James.

"Remus, help me. Those two have ganged up on me" Sirius pointed an accusatory finger at said two.

"So you're together now?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Back to my stuff, so why did you write Lily Potter all over my stuff?"

"To give you a hint."

"I don't need a bloody hint!"

"Right… I'll believe you once I hear you say yes to Prongs."

"You are insufferable!"

"Yeah, well… yeah!"

"So yeah!"

"Will you two stop blubbering like fools, you're making Prongs and Wormtail look like geniuses!" asked Remus. "Really, I am surprised at you Lily!"

"Well I'm going to bed." Lily huffed back. "And Black, make sure you reverse whatever you did."

"You want me to join you?" James asked hopefully. Lily just threw him a disdainful look.

"She has been hanging out with Snivellus too long. She uses last names to talk to _Gryffindors_," commented Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Trio Era

Hermione let out a tinkling laugh as the Weasley twins and Ginny finished yet another rendition of the times they picked on Ron.

"There was that one time when we redecorated his room—"

"Yeah, we did a got great job if I say so myself," interjected Fred.

"Shut up you lot!" said Ron as Hermione switched to a guffaw.

"So any way, Fred and George charmed all his Chudley Cannon posters to posters of spiders, "continued Ginny.

"And Ron has this weird ritual thing he does every night when he—"

"George, if you don't stop right there, I swear to Merlin I'm going to …" Ron exclaimed, his ears a violent shade of purple.

"Going to what ickleronniekins, going to what?" put in Fred.

"Hey, it's okay, no need to finish the story. I am going to bed and the rest of you know it anyway." Hermione said as she got up, stretched and yawned. Seeing that she hadn't saved Ron by looking at the glares everyone was giving each other, she added, "Harry, Ron, can I talk you? About something important."

**People! REVIEW AND I PROMISE you'll get the next chapter soon. This is in gratitude to all the ppl who asked for alerts and favorite. Since this is a present in gratitude to you REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Generation Era

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Get yourself over hear if you know what's good for you!"

"What do we do?" asked Scorpius in fear as he and Albus watched Rose in her warpath from a secret passage way.

Scorpius let out a big gulp and decided he was going to be a man. He chanced a peek at Rose again—he decided to be a scared little boy when he saw the rage in her eyes.

"Let's do this," said Albus.

_Stupid Potter with Potter genes and a stupid cousin with a stupid anger management issue. Stupid Scorpius for being best friends with them and stupid Scorpius for making Rose mad._ Albus looked at Scorpius like he knew exactly what Scorpius was thinking, he probably did. He took a deep breath, grabbed Scorpius by the elbow and stepped out, then promptly stepped back in leaving Scorpius alone.

"You're supposed to have a hero complex!" Scorpius yelled at Albus when he saw that Rose had seen him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You have a lot of explaining to do! Start. I am going to—"

"Rosie, do you really want to do that?"

"Yes I bloody well want to make you—"

Scorpius interrupted again," I didn't mean anything Rosie Posie, I thought it would make you happy."

"Make me happy? MAKE ME HAPPY? You've got some nerve. First you go and…you go and…. And then you dare to call me Rosie Posie?"

"Fine I am sorry I told everyone we were dating and you gave me a picture of you naked and then tried to get said picture of you and then hung a picture of you in the Great Hall."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I don't have to deal with this, Weasley."

"You bloody well do _Malfoy_!" Rose's face was bulging like she was trying hard not to puke. She was red from the effort and the embarrassment. Scorpius just walked away and Rose followed him seething. Albus too followed after wondering if his best friend dying a gruesome death was worth him dying a gruesome death too. After deciding it was and thoroughly swearing at his Potter and Gryffindor genes, he made his way through the path Rose had burned with her fury.

**Haha. Thank you all of you! This author loves you. Hey I am sorry the chapters are kinda short (and this chapter was kinda unfinished… shhh!)SORRY again! But I wanted to separate the gens. If you guys want more just ask. ;D BEWARE: I had all this like a week ago so the next updates might be late. What with this being my first week in a new school… So the first week is done and the weekends will hopefully help you… Hey, I know some of you have really great ideas so if you have one for a dare or something that you want me to write about because you always wanted to see what would happen—that's what I'm here for! I have one James and Lily almost done and a Scorose that I started and if you guys want me to post those too I will. I have to ask permission cause I might offend someone by not finishing this first. Just let me know. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I sorta went and reread everything and decided that this was really…interesting. So I'm going to try continuing, I don't I'll meet your expectations, but I'll try, kay? And I'm sorry, I know it's been almost a year but I am the biggest procrastinator ever!**

Marauder's Era

Lily went down to the Great Hall early this morning. She was surprised to see James and Sirius already there, with their heads together.

"Thick as thieves much?"

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing up so early?" inquired James, nicely.

"Getting breakfast. Sirius, I've tried everything… and the STUPID name still won't come off. I can't even scratch it off." Sirius just flashed her a winning smile. Lily went all the to the other end of the table to eat in peace.

On the other end:

"It has to be huge Padfoot, like the biggest thing we've done yet"

"Yeah, I know. That's why we don't tell Moony until we've got most of it figured. He can only have with a _clean conscience_"

"A clean conscience, like those things even exist!"

"And we don't tell Peter. You know how Wormtail is, last time he participated in preparations everything went wrong."

"Uggh, I know. We're pranksters, not just trouble makers. He'll ruin our reputation."

"Poor accident-prone kid. So Prongs, what's it this time? School wide pranking or experimental magic?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I say experiments. Then it'll be just the four of us and if it includes enough magic theory, Moony will be willing to participate as long as we don't expect him to do anything illegal."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We're not just jokers, we're scientists! I'm getting kind of tired of regular pranks."

"And, hey if we come up with something good, who knows how it will help the war?"

"Let's do it. And, since its academic-ish, I bet we could get one of the teachers to help!"

"What's our topic?"

"I don't know what can we do? Defense?"

"Nah. That's no fun. I know! Time!"

"Padfoot, we can't ask a teacher to sponsor that!"

"So what? It's our project."

"Yeah. Okay, come on. On to the library we go,"

"Oh to the library we go, to the library, the library"

"Oh to the library we go!"

"Hey oh!"

Lily watched with surprise as the two of them left the table to go to the _library_ of all places _without having _any _breakfast_. That did not sound like them at all. Except for the part where they both stood up at the same time, looped their arms together and sang on the top of their lungs out of tune—just to wake everyone up, I bet. Something was definitely up, and, as a prefect, it was her duty to find out what. Not to mention she was a bit curious, after all Remus was a prefect too and he obviously had better chances of figuring the two of them out.

**A/N: Whadya guys think?**


End file.
